Blankie Hunt
by beautiful dreamere
Summary: Wee!chesters. Sam's blankie goes missing and Dean helps him look for it.


Title: Blankie hunt

Rating: K

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own anything other than Sam's blankie.

Two year old Sam Winchester awoke with a dimpled grin. It was Saturday, Dean didn't have to go to school (whatever that was), daddy had gotten back last night, and they were at Uncle Bobby's so there was sure to be lucky charms for breakfast. It was going to be a good day. He sat up and looked around. Dean was already up. Sam scooted over to the edge of his bed and was about to climb down, backwards, when he noticed something important. His blankie was missing. It was blue with with yellow moons and stars. It looked like the sky when it got dark. Sam slept with it every night. So where was it?

He climbed down and got his red Sammy-sized flashlight and climbed onto his toy box and from there back onto the bed. He climbed under the blankets and wiggled around, shining the flashlight, checking to see if was at the end of the bed like it had been last time he couldn't find it. "blankie?" he called. "here blankie!" it didn't work though. Blankie wasn't there. Sam popped out

from under the covers, chocolate brown curls tussled, and carefully climbed down again,clutching his flashlight. He got on all fours and shined the light under the bed. No blankie there either, just some dust bunnies.

Sam toddled out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the table, eating scrambled eggs and ketchup. "hey Sammy!" he called out as he caught sight of his little brother. Sam was looking at him with wide, tear filled eyes, lower lip stuck out and trembling. "what's wrong?" Dean asked, climbing off his chair and crouching down in from of his baby brother.

"blankie's missing!" he wailed, on the brink of tears.

"don't worry. I'll help you find it" dean soothed him, giving Sam a big hug, 'but first, how about some Lucky Charms?"

"Kay! Yummy!" Sam said, brighting up. He scrambled up on to the chair next to dean's and sat on his knees so he could reach the table, while Dean fixed him a bowl of cereal. When he thought Dean wasn't looking, he reached over and grabbed a fistful of eggs. Dean turned around just as he put it in his mouth, smearing ketchup all around it.

"Sammy!" Dean said laughing. He put he Sam's Lucky Charms down in fro t of him. "this is yours. That's mine" he explained as he sat down. He didn't say a word though, when a certain little hand and took some more a little bit later. After breakfast, Dean put the dishes into the sink and turned to look at his little brother, who was standing near-by, milk running down the front of his red footsie pajamas. "you need a change of clothes little brother" he said with a smile.

"but blankie" Sam said, looking worried. Dean ruffled his brother's hair.

"No worries. We'll look after that" he said, taking one of his brother's slightly sticky hands into one of his own.

"promise" Sam said, looking up at him wide-eyed.

"promise" Dean said, playfully poking the tip of Sam's nose, making him giggle. They went to their bedroom they shared when they stayed at Bobby's and Dean help him into jeans, red converses, and a green Sam-I-Am t-shirt and they finally went searching for the missing blanket.

They wondered the house,Sam carrying his flashlight in case they needed it, eventually ending up in the living room where they found Bobby reading a big, think book. "hello boys!" he said, smiling when he caught sight of them.

"hi unca Bobby!" Sam said cheerfully. He ran over and Bobby caught him and spun him around,making Sam grin and laugh. He sat Sam on his laugh once he was done.

"have you seen Sam's blankie?" Dean asked, climbing up to sit on the couch next to Bobby. Sam reached over and bean petting his brother's head with one chubby hand.

"no, can't say that have" he said. "have you check with your daddy?" he asked. Dean shook his head.

"no. good idea. Come on Sammy." he said, getting up and offering his hand to his brother. Sam grasped it and carefully scooted down onto the floor. "where is he Uncle Bobby?" he asked before they left.

"i do believe he's outside" Bobby said. Dean nodded and they headed outside, Sam swinging their connected hands. It didn't take long to find him. John was working on an old VW Rabbit out front.

"Daddy!" Sam squealed, running over to his father who caught his younger son and gave him a hug.

"hey buddy" he said. "hey Dean. What's up?" he asked, looking from one son to the other.

"blankie's missing!" Sam said, demeanor quickly going from sunny to worried. John laughed and Dean looked confused.

"what's so funny dad?" Dean asked. John shifted Sammy to his hip and offered his other hand to his oldest took it, a bit grudgingly. They walked to Bobby's backyard, where, hanging on a clothes line (since Bobby didn't have a dryer) amongst t-shirts, pants, underwear, and towels, was Sam's beloved Blankie. Sam squealed and wiggled until his father let him down and then ran over and started jumping up and down, trying to reach it to pull it down. Dean calmly walked over and pulled it off the line and handed it to his brother, who rubbed his cheek against that dry, clean smelling blanket.

"i washed it. That's all" John explained with a smile. Sam he scooped Sam back up, blankie and all and the group of three headed back towards the house.

"don't do dat again!" Sam said, shaking a finger at his father, who chuckled.

"alright Sammy. Next time I'll tell you before I clean blankie" he agreed.

A/n: Reviews are love!


End file.
